


Casting On

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo had learned the hard way to appreciate knitted scarves. (And anyone who claimed Raleigh Becket was just an adorably clueless but eager-to-please young man <em>deserved</em> to be cleaned out entirely.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting On

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I finally worked up the guts to de-anon from the old Pacific Rim kink meme and post this. It was actually for my own prompt, although, uh, I didn't actually fulfill any of my own damned requests. Can't remember what I actually prompted now, and I didn't feel like digging through the meme for it, but luckily I had the fill saved on my hard drive (and I've done some minor edits in the meantime), so here we are.
> 
> Yes, I subscribe to the headcanon that Raleigh's a knitter, shush. And, yes, Raleigh Becket is my fandom bicycle, I ship him with almost everyone.

Jaeger pilots (and pilot candidates) burned off nervous energy in different ways: the Weis had played basketball; the Kaidonovskys had listened to Ukrainian hard house; and Yancy, back in the day, had often assisted the Jumphawk pilots and crews with the constant repair and maintenance necessary to keep their birds functioning in Alaska's God-awful excuse for weather.

Raleigh _knit._

Tendo, when he'd first transferred to the Icebox during an oddly warm summer the year after Gipsy Danger's commissioning, had unabashedly razzed the younger Becket brother about it. Raleigh, to his credit, had refused to rise to the bait or seen it necessary to explain himself, and had merely smirked at the J-Tech and handed off his latest finished project to his brother. (Yancy had cheered, pulled the lumpy oatmeal sweater over his head right there in the mess hall, and done his best impression of a smug cat.)

Of course, once Tendo experienced his first Alaskan winter and the Icebox's generators' horrendous tendency to ice over and shut down when winter storms roared in off the Bering Sea, he quickly learned how Raleigh and his stitch 'n bitch ran the Shatterdome's black market using knitted sweaters, scarves, hats, and mittens. Raleigh had gotten back at Tendo for all his teasing by strong-arming him for his entire supply of premium Vietnamese coffee beans in return for assorted knitwear.

(The scarf from that acquisition was seven years old, frayed and full of holes from constant wear, and it was still the warmest thing he owned.)

Working on the Wall hadn't been conducive to old habits, apparently, as when Tendo overheard Raleigh tell Mako that he hadn't been able to afford good yarn for even a pair of socks for a long time.

Which gave Tendo an idea.

Said idea cost him his reserve of premium Hawaiian coffee and forced him to endure ten minutes of Theresa Nielson (a former member of the Icebox stitch 'n bitch) laughing herself silly, but the surprise and delight on Raleigh's face when Tendo gave him a bag containing a few sets of bamboo needles and sinfully soft mohair yarn in assorted colors was absolutely worth it.

And while Hong Kong would never be as cold as Anchorage, Tendo still wore the red-and-white striped scarf that showed up on his console for an entire week straight.

(It was warmer than the old one.)


End file.
